


Copy that, copycat.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Counterparts - Freeform, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Possession, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Parallax and the Dark Phoenix from some random dark universes are throwing hands on some dead planet, Cyclops is freaking out and Jean and Hal are watching Parallax and the Dark Phoenix throwing hands while drinking tea.Note: My humor is broken.
Kudos: 3





	Copy that, copycat.

'Jean, they are trying to murder the other. Shouldn't we do something?' Scott asked and the physic shrugged while watching two space entities using human hosts throwing hands.

'They will tire out, eventually' she then answered before adressing the counterpart of the host where her counterpart was currently throwing hands with. 'Would you like some tea?'.

'That would be nice' Hal answered with a smirk. 'It will take a while, but they will tire out'.

'Are you freaking kidding me, guys?' Cyclops hissed.

'Nope, they will tire out. It will take a while, but it's fine' the Lantern repeated, while taking a sip of his tea. 'Be glad this is happening on an dead planet instead of Earth'.

'This isn't reassuring'.

'I know' Hal answered. 

'Not at all!'.

'Relax, Summers. Would you like some tea?'.


End file.
